


delightful, delicious, de-lovely

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Meme, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sharing Clothes, i always write lazy/morning sex between these two what is this, they're such a married couple it's unbelievable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satin looks beautiful, his hair sticking to his forehead, still mussed with sleep. His cheeks are tinted a lovely pink, his kiss-swollen lips parted invitingly. He always looks so relaxed in the morning, and Jon feels his heart swell with all the love he feels for his steward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delightful, delicious, de-lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Satin puttering around Lord Commander Snow’s bedchamber, wearing nothing but a threadbare shirt that just barely reaches the middle of his thighs and whenever he passes the fire it’s practically transparent. Jon appreciates the view._

When Jon awakes, the warm body is no longer next to him. His mind is still foggy from sleep and he yawns widely, his arm sweeping over the empty space next to him. He rubs his hand over his face, trying to wake himself up, his untrimmed beard scratching his palm. “Satin,” he grumbles groggily, rolling over onto his back. He can feel the imprint from his pillow on his cheek, and curses himself for the umpteenth time for sleeping on his belly.

Slowly, he opens an eye at a time. The sheets are rumpled, messy from his and Satin’s… _activities_ the night before. A smile ghosts over Jon’s lips as he remembers the feel of his steward’s lips against his, their bodies intertwined. He stretches languidly, the furs sliding down to his waist with the movement. The cool air is refreshing against his chest, helping to wake him up.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Satin grins at him from across the room. His bare feet patter against the stone floor, reminding Jon of rain hitting a window. A thin, worn sleeping tunic covers Satin’s upper body, ending barely halfway down his thighs. Subtly, Jon pushes himself up on his elbows to get a better view as Satin scurries around the room.

“Is that my shirt?” the Lord Commander asks, amusement evident in his tone. His eyes follow the steward’s figure as he sorts out Jon’s clothes for the day. The shirt is loose on Satin; it is meant for muscle and bulkiness, where he is slight and wiry. Still, Jon thinks that it looks better on Satin than it ever did on him.

“What would you do if it was, my lord?” Satin teases, hanging the clothes from the changing divider in the corner of the room. When he walks by the hearth, the fire’s glow makes the tunic practically transparent. Jon licks his lips subconsciously as he watches Satin, his eyes transfixed on the hazy outlines he can make out.

“Are you asking for punishment?” Jon retorts, shifting his thighs to ease the growing ache in his hardening cock. He’s glad for the thick furs to cover him, or else Satin would taunt him endlessly.

Satin laughs and puts his hands on his hips. “What are you going to do? Spank me?” He quirks an eyebrow at Jon, his lips curling upwards at the corners. Jon almost moans at that thought, but instead crawls out of bed and slips on his smallclothes. “By the gods!” Satin crows as Jon makes his way to him. “You’re actually going to do it!”

Jon shakes his head and cups the back of Satin’s neck. “You’re much too pretty to mar.” He leans down and meets Satin’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. He holds Satin by the waist and presses him against the wall; the steward hisses when the cold stone comes in contact with his skin. The fire next to them warms their sides, providing a contrast against the cool rock.

Jon is always gentle with Satin, after having heard the stories and seen the bruises, evidence of his treatment at the brothel. “Thank you for your consideration,” Satin grits out as Jon pushes up his tunic. The thin material is bunched around the smaller man’s waist, and Jon hardens further at the sight.

Jon puts two fingers into Satin’s mouth, and the steward takes the hint. He sucks on his fingers, his tongue feeling pleasantly rough against Jon’s skin. The Lord Commander presses kisses to Satin’s neck and shoulders, happy that the tunic is too big, therefore exposing plenty of skin.

Jon slides a finger inside Satin’s tight opening, then another. With dark eyes, he watches as Satin’s head lolls back onto the wall, his mouth hanging open in a low moan. Jon thinks it’s a perfect way to wake up, and he feels a swell of contentment when he realizes that he is the only one who gets to see Satin this way.

They tip over onto the rug by the hearth, laughing as they catch their breath from the impact. Satin meets Jon’s lips in a sweet kiss, their movements still languid and lazy from the early morn. He straddles the Lord Commander and pulls off Jon’s smallclothes. Jon moans when Satin spits on his hand and strokes Jon’s cock, his thumb swiping over the leaking tip. He teases him with a few flicks of his wrist and it takes all of Jon’s willpower to not come right then and there.

Satin sinks onto him, whimpering with the slight pain. He still wears Jon’s tunic, a symbol that he is truly and irrevocably his. Jon pushes up Satin’s tunic and wraps his hand around Satin’s cock, stroking him at a leisurely pace. The sunlight is beginning to stream through the window, and Jon knows that they will soon have to get up and go about their duties for the day.

Satin looks beautiful, his hair sticking to his forehead, still mussed with sleep. His cheeks are tinted a lovely pink, his kiss-swollen lips parted invitingly. He always looks so relaxed in the morning, and Jon feels his heart swell with all the love he feels for his steward.

As Satin leans down for another kiss, Jon figures that their duties can wait for a little while longer. 


End file.
